


A Blogger Named John

by missowl95



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missowl95/pseuds/missowl95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Sherlock and John's adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blogger Named John

There once was a blogger named John,  
He had lots of girlfriends but none stayed for long,  
The along came Sherlock, an odd sort of fellow,  
And their friendship was not very mellow,  
They often solved cases; kidnaps and murders,  
And worked against many faces and burglars,  
From cabbies to thieves, the Woman to each other,   
There was one villain who stood above all the others,  
Consulting criminal named Jim Moriarty,  
Who claimed to have a powerful key,  
The pair tried to find it and Lestrade began to doubt,  
Just wha the detective was all about,  
They both were arrested but then went on the run,  
The rest of their journey wasn't too fun,  
As Sherlock and Jim stood on a roof,  
The blogger named John went looking for proof,  
Jim then told Sherlock his foolproof plan,  
That's when the trouble really began,  
With Moriarty dead, no choice was left,  
The great Sherlock Holmes had to fake his own death,  
In his phone call with John, Sherlock told a great lie,  
He told his friend that this was his final goodbye,  
And so Sherlock Holmes fell to the ground,  
Leaving his friend Doctor Watson confound,  
Some medics soon took the body away,  
Leaving John Watson with not much to say,  
Not too long later John paid him a visit,  
He promised his friend that he did not give discredit,  
Before John departed with a nod of his head,  
He stood at the grave and said, "Please don't be dead."


End file.
